Sith Lord
.]] '''Sith Lord' was a title that was conferred on a powerful master of Sith knowledge. Yet, the title seemed to be used somewhat ambiguously to refer to various things, including all Sith, the Dark Lords of the Sith, Sith Masters in Darth Bane's reformed order, or as a rank akin to that of the Jedi Knight for the Jedi Order. Several Sith Lords also held the Darth title. The term "Sith Lord" generally encompassed members of both sexes, although some female Sith, such as Lumiya, were styled Sith Lady. Originally, "Sith Lord" referred to a high-ranking member of the Sith race's society. As the Sith civilization progressed, many claimed the title; Adas and Dathka Graush were such Lords. List of Sith Lords The Dark Lords of the Sith (leader of the Sith or Sith Master) are shown in bold.'' Ancient Sith *Shar Dakhan *Dor Gal-ram *Dreypa *Garu *Horak-mul *'Tulak Hord' *Karness Muur *Kla *Komok-Da *Red-armored Sith Lord *'Ludo Kressh' *'Freedon Nadd' *Najus *Tritos Nal *'Ajunta Pall' *'Marka Ragnos' *'Naga Sadow' *Rin Shuuir *Simus *Bo Vanda *Darth Vitus *XoXaan .]] Brotherhood of the Sith *'Exar Kun' *'Ulic Qel-Droma' Revan's Sith Empire *'Darth Revan' *'Darth Malak' Sith Triumvirate *'Darth Nihilus' *'Darth Sion' *'Darth Traya' After Old Sith Wars , a sith after the old sith wars.]] *Angral *Baras *'Darth Desolous' *'Sith Emperor' *Darth Phobos *'Unidentified Darth' New Sith Empire , one of the leaders of the New Sith Empire.]] *'Belia Darzu' *Na'daz *'Darth Rivan' *'Darth Ruin' *'The Dark Underlord' Brotherhood of Darkness , leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness.]] *'Unidentified Advozse Sith Lord' *Finn *'Githany' *'Hezzoran' *'Kaan' *'Kaox Krul' *'Kas'im' *'Kopecz' *'LaTor' *'Orilltha' *'Qordis' *'Seviss Vaa' *'Shenayag' *'Sirak' Order of the Sith Lords/Rule of Two , Dark Lord of the Sith.]] All Sith following the Rule of Two, both master and apprentice, held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. This list is in chronological order. *'Darth Bane' *'Darth Zannah' *'Darth Cognus' *'Darth Millennial' *'Darth Ramage' *'Darth Vectivus' *'Darth Plagueis' *'Darth Sidious' *'Darth Maul' *'Darth Tyranus' *'Darth Vader' Sith Lords of the Interregnum *'Kyp Durron' Lumiya's Sith .]] *'Lumiya' *Flint *'Carnor Jax' *'Darth Caedus' *'Tahiri Veila' One Sith/Rule of One leader and founder of the One Sith.]] *'Darth Krayt' *Darth Azard *Darth Kruhl *Darth Maladi *Darth Maleval *Darth Nihl *Darth Nihl's Predecessor *Darth Reave *Darth Ruyn *Darth Stryfe *Darth Talon *Darth Wyyrlok I *Darth Wyyrlok II *Darth Wyyrlok III Malevolence Cult *'Darth Andeddu' Unknown Time Period *Darth Karnage *Darth Tenebrous Behind the scenes In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, the Sith Lord is one of the six prestige character classes which the player character can select after reaching Level 15. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' }} Sources *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' See also *Jedi Lord *Lord *Sith Order Lord * de:Sith-Lord es:Lord Sith fr:Seigneur Sith pl:Lord Sithów